7 Deadly Sins Vocaloid Junjou Romantica Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi Version
by Neko Female Len
Summary: Sins : Pride, Gluttony, Envy,Lust, Sloth, Greed, Wrath (Has all the ukes including Yokozawa ) Warning : CHARACTER DEATHS
1. Son of Evil ( Pride Hiroki)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Vocaloid junjou romantica sekaiichi hatsukoi

Song used: Daughter of evil

" _Ohohohoh, Shall we start?"_

~Son of Evil ~

~Pride~

There was once upon a time in another place An evil kingdom who no person dared to face. And the ruler was a boy so mean! A tiny prince of only age fourteen! So many furniture littered his abode, His loyal servant who's likeness surely showed, Josephine was what her horse was named.

All the riches of the world is what he had claimed. One day guards showed up with a woman "Oh please prince! I'm low on money please help! I need to raise my family!"

She started crying. He didn't say anything but looked at his guards they nodded and pointed a sword to her neck,

He simply said "If you're short on money that's no fearful thing, Just take it from those who you dangle on a string,

To those who feel that they need to bring me down... You'll just tidy up my coat...Now bow to me!" The guards dragged her away "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU'LL PAY PRINCE HIROKI YOU'LL PAY!" When the doors closed you could hear skin ripping and gushing and a blood curling scream...

Evil flowers steadily bloom. With an array of colorful doom. But the weeds who feel that they want to stay They'll just die and feed me the same anyway.

"Hiro-San!" The prince turned around "Hiro-San do you want to go pick some flowers?"

"Why this all of a sudden?" "Oh i saw a dead puppy in the village and i wanted to bring some flowers " Responded his servant the same age as him "Oh well in that case let's go!" The prince smiled and went to pick some flowers.. The prince held a love for a man, Of grey who wasn't very much of his fan. But instead he chose his neighbor's son. Of green who's eyes shined like a pearl. The prince knew this and was filled with rage, He called the servant locked in a cage. And said in a soft voice to not be heard.. "Make sure the green country is badly stirred..." "...Y-Yes Hiro-San " his servant left to complete his orders. Houses of people were burned to the ground. So many voices would not make a sound...

"W-Whos there?!" Yelped Misaki, as he heard footsteps behind him, ran away from his burning

village and ran to the woods, "O-Oh it's you, you're here to kill me, are you not? " He gave a sad smile and was about to cry "It's fine, I don't want to suffer anymore " Nowaki exposed himself and started crying walking toward Misaki with a knife... *SHLLLLKK* people who had suffered so much pain, Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.

"Oh it's tea time" murmured the Prince. Evil flowers steadily bloom. With an array of bloodied death.

Even though the flower is so very refined. The thorns had driven it's garden to decline. "Bow down to me pity servant" Said the Prince "Yes Hiro-San..." Nowaki bowed down in front of Hiroki's throne... "Misaki?" "Misaki?!" Where are you?!" Yelled prince Usagi, he kept walking to the woods and he saw His Misaki stabbed through the heart. "No...NO..NONOONONONONONO! " He screamed, he knelt down to his Misaki and started crying he knew who did this and would make him pay...

To defeat the prince was no easy task. But the people could no lomger wear their mask. "We will make the Prince of yellow suffer for his sins!" "YEAHH" all the townspeople chanted "Takahiro! We'll both break down the door at the same time ok!" "...3...2...1..."

Like a flock of birds they were lead by a red mercenary into the night, all the anger that had built up over the years, now consumed them without any fears

"WE WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER!" the townspeople Shouted "I will avenge my brother!" Shouted the red mercenary "I will avenge my love!" Shouted the prince of grey... But the army was battered from the green war their attacks were not much of a choice.. Prince Hiroki looked out his window and saw the mob with a red mercenary and the prince of white, "Oh look here they come.."

The mercenary and the prince of grey and the mob came barging through the castle gates. Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court..The servants ran away as time was short, except one. "Hiro-San! They barged in! Quickly put on my clothes!" "W-what?!" "QUICKLY" they exchanged clothes and Nowaki dressed up as Prince Hiroki and Hiroki as Nowaki, He started crying and ran out the castle... Little boy prince would not pose a fight, And he was captured in the night.. the gray prince pointed a sword at him poking a small hole in his throat "You're such a disrespectful man!" He smirked while he punctured a wider hole in his throat..That son of evil had received what he sought...

Evil flowers, steadily bloom, with funest doom, how the paradise he made for himself. Put this broken doll back on the wooden shelf. There was once upon a time, in another place, Who no person dared to face, and the ruler a boy so mean, a little prince of only age fourteen. He was to be punished at three o'clock. When the church bells resounded a tock, The person who was once royalty, was bored in jail with no loyalty... The townspeople gathered around the 'Prince' as he was to be decapitated, the real Prince Hiroki was in the crowd disguised as a servant as Nowaki was the one who would be punished.. His eyes started watering as he saw Nowaki, his head through the machine...

At the time it eventually came, The church bells to him sounded pretty lame, without looking at the faces of the crowd, Said he with eyes in a shroud...

"Oh, It's tea time"

*SHHHHTTTT*

Hiroki couldn't control himself he started crying as everyone cheered, Nowaki died because of him, because all of his sins...

Evil flowers, steadily bloom, with an array with colorful doom, Now the people speak of him without a second thought, That Son of Evil had received what he sought...

Next Chapter: Evil Food Eater Chiaki (Gluttony)

May be a little gruesome _XD_ stay tuned for the next deadly sin!


	2. Evil Food Eater (Gluttony Chiaki )

Disclaimer : Don't own Junjou romantica, or Sekaiichi hatsukoi or Vocaloid!

" _Make sure there's nothing left .."_

~Evil Food Eater Chiaki~

~Gluttony ~

In a vile mansion with a despicable smell, begins another last dinner, with an array of food that would sicken a normal person, sits lone man devouring it with a smile on his face, this man's name is Chiaki Conchita, He would go after the most gourmet food in the world, but at the end, what he ended up desiring, The world's most gruesome food...

"Bow down and show your reverence to our Lord Chiaki, All the ingredients in this world belong to him"

Devour everything in this world. There is still room in the stomach, Even the deadly poison that's gleaming blue, Is nothing but a spice on the main dish, Eat everything till there's bones, if that's not enough even eat the plates...

One day the 15th chef that year, his name was Hatori, he worked for Lord Conchita decided to poison that monster,

As he was making his food he got a bottle and generously poured a huge amount of it, as he was walking he felt something pulling him he quickly turned around and saw Lord conchita he felt the blood drain from his face,

"What are you doing?" He asked "M'Lord i was just addi-" "No, you were poisoning me...pay the price..."

The happiness that dances on the tip of the tounge, tonights dinner is far from over.

~Todays Breakfast~

~Vetegable juice with 16 times of weed~

~Corn Flakes filled with iron~

~Consonme soup with poisonous mushrooms~

~Chef's special salad~

~Servant's special Brioche~

~An array of out of season fruits~

~Coffe that will keep you awake forever (Low caffeine)~

Today's Lunch

~Fried and raw onion salad with extra onions ~

~Carpaccio with pink octopus king style ~

~Eggplant grill...without the eggplant ~

~Random Bread made by the 2nd servant ~

~Chef's special: French fry ice cream~

~Self made "High Potion" (McDonalds?)~

The 15th Chef this year said in a low voice

"I wish to be discharged M'lord"

Hmph what useless people

"Bow down and show your reverence to our great conchita"

"Everyone who betrays him will pay a heavy price! "

He tackled the Chef and you could hear screaming, blood curling screams...

Devour everything in this world, Today will be a special menu. With brown hair shinning white. It makes the perfect appetizer for the salad. Eat till there's nothing but bones, if that's not enough then just get "seconds" "Hey that little servant over there," He pulled one of his green eyed servants tie it was the servant who always made him breakfast and lunch, his name was Ritsu,

" _How do you taste like?_ " He asked

The servants eyed widened and he turned pale, Conchita smirked and licked his lips before he opened his mouth wide...

Today's Dinner

~The Chef's special salad "with" the chef... (Hatori)~

~Chef's pasta...really long (intestine )~

~ A pile of *Due to circumstances cannot be shown*~

~A mud filled gallate RR flavored~

~*Do to certain circumstances cannot be shown* soup~

~A drink that looks like blood.. oh it IS blood~

Today's Midnight Snack

~* Due to certain circumstances cannot be shown * ~

~ *Due to certain circumstances cannot be shown * ~

~ * Due to certain circumstances cannot be shown * ~

~ *Due to certain circumstances cannot be shown * ~

~ *Due to certain circumstances cannot be shown * ~

~ * Due to certain circumstances cannot be shown * ~

As the days went by the mansion became empty, there's nothing there and noone left.

(Except Chiaki) Even still he still continues to seek the world's most gruesome food,

He walked toward his mirror and stared at himself,

" _If I lleave anything behind I'll be punished.._.." He said... Devour everything in this world

He looked at his own hand and silenty smiled, "there's still something i haven't eaten..."

Chiaki's last meal was...

The ingridients were yes..himself,

The body that has eaten every gruesome meal, noone will ever know the taste of it..

Next Chapter : The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka Envy Shinobu


	3. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka(EnvyShinobu)

Disclaimer : Don't own Junjou Romantica, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Vocaloid

"Let's start our work shall we?..."

~The Shop on Enobizaka ~

~Envy ~

In the corner of Enobizaka is a young man who's name is Shinobu, who owns a Tailoring shop, With good attitude and a fine skill, He is the talk of the neighborhood, What was always on his mind was His lovely person's unfaithful attitude, "Even though he has someone like me he never comes home"

But I have to concentrate on my work. I carry my scissors in one hand. The sewing scissors my mother used to use. The more you sharpen the better it cuts. The neighborhood's the same as always such a calm and peaceful life, today i saw him (Miyagi ) at the mainstreet...

" _Who is that girl next to_ _you?"_

With a red kimono suiting her well i realized it was my sister Risako, You seem friendly with that woman, I couldn't stand that sight so I turned and left that place.

"I have to concentrate on my work " He muttered, I carry my scissors in one hand. I wet my cheeks with tears, And tailor the kimono in front of me.

The neighborhood seems uneasy today, Looks like there was a crime, I saw him today in front of the bridge,

Who was that guy next to him?

He looked depressed today and next to him, That guy with beautiful brown eyes was comforting him. That Green sash looks good oh him, Ah so that's the type of guy you like...

But I have to concentrate on my work, I carry my scissors in one hand. With my red swollen eyes I start fixing the sash in front of me.

The neighborhood is growing restless, Looks like there was another crime, I saw him today in front of the Hairpin shop, Who was that girl next to him? To that girl who seemed to young he bought a yellow hairpin for her, Wnat do you think you're doing? You really are indiscriminate...

But I have to concentrate on my work. I carry my scissors in one hand... That's strange...

" _Were my scissors this color?_ " I work hard again today...

." _I've finally finished my work_.."

" _If you're not going to come_..."

" _Then I'll come meet you._.."

"Scissors are made from two blades"

"They carry out their tasks being close and scrape against each other"

"Just like a married couple who got along well "

"That's what my mother used to say..."

" _Red Kimono_ "

" _Green Sash_ "

" _Yellow Hairpin_ "

I put it in my hair..

" _I've finally became the ttype of guy you like_.."

" _How is it arent I beautifu_ l?"

Today the neighborhood is chaotic now a man's been killed, An entire family of four has been killed by someone.

Besides that, he was acting so awful, "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you" He says like if he was talking to a stranger,

" _It was like he was talking to a stranger_..."

But I have to concentrate on my work. I carry my scissors in one hand. The scissors that are now painted red. The more you sharpen the better it cuts...

Tailor Shop Owner: Shinobu

The Man: Miyagi

Red Kimono : Risako

Green Sash: Hiroki

Yellow Hairpin : Hiyori

Next _Chapter_ : Madness of Duke Venominion

(Lust, Kisa)


	4. Madness of Duke Kisa

Disclaimer : Don't own Junjou romantica, or Sekaiichi hatsukoi or Vocaloid!

"Now, Shall we dance"

~Madness of Duke Venominia~

~Lust~

Today again, a beautiful man, comes to me, That smiling you, Will become my new husband, A forbidden deal with the devil, This power placed in my hand, All the men that look at me, Fall enchanted.

"With the power to enchant both woman and men..." (Ritsu )

"The man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone..." (Misaki)

"Brings one by one the men he likes..." (Ritsu )

"Building up his harem..." (Misaki)

The taste of libido that hid poison, The pleasure of the blade that cut, Blood and sweat mixed together, Turn before long into drops of purple, Once the clothes come off...

There's no return to reality...

Serial disappearances of males

in the area of Asmodin

~Missing People List Vol. 1~

-Shinobu Takatsuki

19 Tailor

-Misaki Takahashi

23 Peasant

-Hiroki -

14 Prince

-Ritsu Onodera

24 Rich Man

*Censored*

-24 Stripper

*Censored *

28 Servant

*Censored*

32 Baker

*Censored *

31 Soldier

My old portraits were burned, I abandoned my past self, I want to forget that face, that everyone ridiculed and laughed at, I kiss the lovely guy (Yukina) as I embrace him, He was the childhood friend that made a fool outta me...

"From a certain day on, the men from all over the country..." (Yukina )

"One by one they became lost without notice.. " (Shinobu )

"Some were husband's who lost their sons.." (Yukina)

"And didn't know what to do.." (Shinobu )

The tone of libido dyed in darkness, an infinite passion without stop. Illusions, the understanding of everything. I am no longer a person. Doing depravities in defiance of God. This is the night I wished for.

Serial disappearances of males

in the area of Asmodin

~Missing People List Vol. 2.~

25

● 6

30

32

9? (Cat)

17

19

20

*CREAK*

...

...

*Thump *

*Footsteps *

*Thump*

*Footsteps *

*Thump *

*Footsteps *

Today again, a beautiful man comes to me,

He has the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever seen,

Come to my embrace, Let's dance in this harem,

After you approach me, I hold you close with a smile in that instant...

...Suddenly there's a sharp pain...

...And blood dyes my chest...

A young man that searched for his green eyed lost love,

He found out his whereabouts... The mansion where the devil dwelled.

The young man disguised as a person in a trance approached the devil.

And stabbed him in the chest with a blade!

Pierced by the blade that hid poison, I collapsed in that place, Blood and sweat mixed together, are turning before long into drops of purple, My arts broken, The men all came to their senses and fled the mansion...

The last one that left the mansion...

Looked at me for just a second... ... It was my childhood friend...! ...Wait!...

"I haven't told you I _love_ you"

Next Chapter : Judgement of Curroption, Greed, Ritsu


	5. Judgement of Curroption (Greed Ritsu )

Disclaimer : Don't own Junjou Romantica, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Vocaloid

Once in the Union of State Evillous there was a man who ranked in personal profit from the governmental court.

His name was Ritsu Onodera also called "collector" by later generations...

"Now let the trial begin"

~Greed~

~Judgement of Curroption ~

Chapter 1: The Corrupt Judge and His Sullied Court

Curropted administration of justice.

Determined by the social status of the accused.

Laws

Justice

Litigation

Judgement

Plaintuff

Defendant

Innocent

Guilty

Master of court

I'm the master of court

I want money more than justice.

Hearing

Witness

Indictment

Dismissal

Cross-Examination

Defense

Prosecution

Summons

Even the heinous people can be saved if they pay money...

Money is the best lawyer... _In Hell_

The appearance, the age, the race, and the gender, that's all irrelevant.

Bribing

False Evidence

Bribery

False Indictment

Decent

Power

Pack of scoundrels

Curropt Officials

The important thing is that you can pay money...

That's all..

Money

Money

Money

Money

Money

Money

Money

Your life depends on me...

"If you want salvation... _SHOW ME YOUR MONEY"_

So, sin is my only consideration

Judgement of curruption

If you want to emerge from the swamp of false accusations..

Then give me your _MoNeY_

Chapter 2:

The Boy of a Miniature Garden and the Vessel of Sin

Even for my son (Takano ) who isn't able to walk.. I need money

Accident

Mother and Son

Untreatable

Hope

Magic

ーMaー

Friend

If I assemble all Seven Deadly Sins. My wish will come true.

Contract

Devil

Collecting

Vessels

Revival

Regeneration

Necessary

Cost

Today the courtroom of doubt is opened again. Bad people laugh, good people cry.

So sin is my only consideration. Judgement of Curroption. If I want to grant my personal dearest wish, I'll continue swinging this injust hammer.

Chapter 3:

The Beginning of a Civil War and The End of his Judgement

An unscrupulous serial killer who was the leader of the army. It's naturally a capital crime. A bribe is given to me, I say that the accused is innocent. Civil war began because of wrath. This leader of the army was killed.

Miserable corpses are exposed in the fields.

~E.C. Year 983, 8th Month~

An internal unrest broke out in Leviantha,

General Ausdin's brutally murdered body was discovered in his backyard.

I meet the burnt of the wrath. The residence burns brightly. My belove "son" I'm not scared as long as I am with him. In the burned down residence you can find The lonley corpses of "The parent and his child"...

Chapter 4 for Death:

Master of the Hellish Yard and the Final Judgement.

When I woke up I was alone in that place, The entrance of the underworld. Heaven or Hell, who decides it is.

MaStEr oF tHe HelLiSh YaRd .

"Even the heinous people, Can be saved if they pay money... MoNeY iS tHe BeSt LaWyEr In HeLl"

I smile at the master of the hellish yard,And i whisper softly into the Master's ear..

"I wIlL nEvEr GiVe My FoRtUnE tO yOu"

I head for the door, andcmy body falls down to the bottom of hell...

So sin is my only consideration. Judgement of curruption . Even if someone Doesn't write up the Judgement of this sin, So someday I'll collect once more with these hands. A deadly sin fragment. At that moment hell will change into A Utopia for my son and me...

Next Chapter : The Prince who brought sleep Sloth Misaki


	6. Gift from Prince brought Sleep (Misaki

Disclaimer :

Don't own Junjou romantica,

or Sekaiichi hatsukoi or Vocaloid!

( Gift (English ) 1. Present donation ; charity

2\. (Sb's ) special skill: in innate talent

3\. (British colloquial ) something cheap; an easy task

" _It's time for you to sleep_..."

~ Sloth ~

~Gift from the Prince who brought Sleep ~

Please sleep with this gift of mine. You can sleep with this giftof mine. Yes, I am the Prince Sandman who brings eternal repose. Just so you can be happy forever...

~E.C 609 Toragay-city Elphegort ~

Even though it was a politically-motivated marriage I, metherless, loved you... Usagi-san...

You're a good for nothing playboy, drowned in your lust. But I actually have loved you, since long ago. You are merely after the wealth of a doctor's daughter , and even that's fine by me. You've forgotten our promise made when we were litte, and that, too, is fine as long as I get to stay with you. I can bear no longer seeing you stressed out everyday, so let me give you this really good medicine... It will give you a sweet dreams and heal your worn body. It's a present from me,

Please sleep with this _gift_ of mine, Yes, I am the Prince Sandman who brings eternal repose. Just so that you can be happy forever...

Upon marrying Akhiko Usami,

He finally felt the weight of reality. Just when Misaki was feeling troubled, his friend Shinobu taught him

How to refine a " _gift_ " medicine or repose. Misaki gave the " _gift_ " to his husband. Claiming that it was a powerful sleep medicine...

Everyone has some kind of worries. Including my brother and everyone else in town. For the sake of everyone who's insomnic at night, I shall make a sleep medicine as my gift to them. As soon you've plunged into your dreams, You can forget your cruel reality and unrequited thoughts. In your crib, just like a baby, close your eyes, and let everything go...

( Gift (English ) 1. Present donation ; charity

2\. (Sb's ) special skill: in innate talent

3\. (British colloquial ) something cheap; an easy task

Gift (german)

{Noun }

Everyone, after drinking my _gift,_ have become happy, every single one. I, the only one not sleeping in their stead,

Have obtained freedom and wealth. Please sleep with this _poison ( gift )_ of mine Usagi-San...

You can sleep with this _poison ( gift )_ of mine Usagi-San... Yes , I am the Prince Sandman who brings eternal repose,

A man seeking after hope,

In those days, when I was used,

Like a decorative doll.

I was already broken a long time ago,

So I want to destroy it all.

It is a very powerful medicine,

It's effects will stay with you forever...

Now it is finally my turn to sleep...

I'll change from Pricne Sandman to Sleeping Beauty...

Torogay turned into a ghost town.

Misaki became a total phychopath who took pleasure in killing others.

Was it caused by his own circumstances, or because he had been brainwashed by that woman...?

After Misaki committed suicide, he took the truth together with him into the darkness...


	7. The Muzzle of Nemesis (Yokozawa Wrath)

Disclaimer : Don't own Junjou Romantica, Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Vocaloid

"Oh sinful man, Now, Repent"

~ The Muzzle of Nemesis ~

~Wrath ~

Code name: 8

~Master's Room~

"Hey Mother, I'm now . Pointing my gun towards a man. He's deceived many people. For his own prodit, He's an evil man.

~One year ago~

For this man, I had even laid my hands on my love, (Kirishima) Crying so hard, then i had shot myself...

The last revolver

But I wasn't able to die. The time of revenge has come. Now, Repent!

Hello and good-bye 『Mr. Onodera 』I've set this house on fire, so make your choice

Be shot at point blank. Or be burned to death in this hell fire...

~The redemption ~

Hey Mother, Even villains, Should be given a chance to atone, right? So I said to him,

"Part with your fortune

Money is the best lawyer in hell

"Return it to those you've stollen everything from"

"And I'll at least let you live on"

He responded

"I'll never Hand over my fortune to you!"

Trash like you can't be helped. Just as I thought, Repent.

Hello and Good-bye 『Master of The Court』

Consumed by Greed, A Curropt judge. Showered by everyone's wrath. Including mine as well. It's time for you to sleep...

I killed my lover

He ordered me

He decided to get revenge

~Memory ~

Hey, Mother, You gave birth to me and raised me on your own.

I was born in a deserted house in the forest.

I didn't know how my father looked like.

Five Years Ago

Hey, Mother, Dad's already become helpless, he's gone insane. He's convinced that a doll is my Step-Brother. (Misaki)

But He's already sunken to the darkest depths of the ocean. He only has one son and that is me alone.

And so the boy went mad.

Hey, father, look at me (Ritsu)

『Abandoned 』

『Abandoned right?』

The last revolver

Judgement of Curroption

And look at

『Master of hellish yard』

What I've done.

『Mother』

Hello and Good-bye, Good bye father

「My Father 」

Boss of hitmen, and a Curropt Judge.

Hey, Mother, How could you ever love such a man?

...

...

...

...

...

With this , it truly ends. Let's bring everything to an end.

The sinful story of Evil.

I put my gun laid against my father's forehead...

And pull the trigger...

『Farewell』

Judgement of Curroption ~ Ritsu ~ Greed (Father/Master)

The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka ~Shinobu ~ Envy (Tailor )

Gift from the Prince who brought Sleep ~ Misaki~ Sloth (Prince/Doll- Muzzle Nemesis )

Son of Evil ~ Hiroki ~ Pride (Prince)

Evil Food Eater Conchita ~Chiaki~ Gluttony (Lord)

Madness Of Duke Venominion ~Kisa~ Lust (Prince )

*Gunshot *

Oh sinful man, Repent for your wrongdoings now.

Cast:

Ritsu Judgement of Curroption

Chiaki Evil Conchita Eater

Kisa Madness of Duke Venominion

Shinobu Tailor Shop of Enbinzaka

Misaki Gift from the Prince who brought Sleep

Hiroki Son of Evil

Yokozawa The Muzzle of Nemesis

Takano (The doll in Judgement of Curroption )

(Misaki Doll in Muzzle of Nemesis Prince in Gift from the Prince

who brought Sleep )

Nowaki (The Servant died protecting Hiroki)

Usagi (Killed by Misaki in Gift from the Prince who brought Sleep )

Kirishima (Died when Ritsu made Yokozawa kill him )

Hatori (Got eaten by Chiaki for dinner/midnight snack when tried to poison him)

Yukina (Kisa's Childhood friend was in Kisa's harem at some point)

Miyagi ( Last one to be killed by Shinobu when he actually didn't know Shinobu )

『Fin』


End file.
